looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/28/16 - 9/3/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/28/16 - 6am - Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'Em Pop/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Twouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire *8/29/16 - 7:30am - Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready Woolen and Able *8/30/16 - 7:30am - Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Room and Bird/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion Hare/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws *8/31/16 - 7:30am - Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep In The Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *9/1/16 - 7:30am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse *9/2/16 - 7:30am - Stop, Look and Hasten/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go! *9/3/16 - 6am - This is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop To Handle/Touche and Go/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/28/16 - 2pm - Best Friends Redux *8/28/16 - 2:30pm - Best Friends *8/28/16 - 3pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *8/29/16 - 2pm - Members Only *8/29/16 - 2:30pm - Fish and Visitors *8/29/16 - 3pm - Monster Talent *8/29/16 - 3:30pm - Reunion *8/30/16 - 2pm - Devil Dog *8/30/16 - 2:30pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *8/30/16 - 3pm - Casa de Calma *8/30/16 - 3:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *8/31/16 - 2pm - Peel of Fortune *8/31/16 - 2:30pm - Double Date *8/31/16 - 3pm - Newspaper Thief *8/31/16 - 3:30pm - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *9/1/16 - 2pm - Bugs & Daffy Gets a Job *9/1/16 - 2:30pm - That's My Baby *9/1/16 - 3pm - Sunday Night Slice *9/1/16 - 3:30pm - DMV *9/2/16 - 2pm - Off Duty Cop *9/2/16 - 2:30pm - Working Duck *9/2/16 - 3pm - French Fries *9/2/16 - 3:30pm - Beauty School *9/3/16 - 2pm - Float *9/3/16 - 2:30pm - Shelf *9/3/16 - 3pm - Point, Laser Point WABBIT *8/28/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *8/28/16 - 7:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *8/29/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *8/29/16 - 7:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *8/30/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *8/30/16 - 7:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *8/31/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *8/31/16 - 7:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/1/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *9/1/16 - 7:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/2/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *9/2/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/3/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *9/3/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Grim Rabbit /Wringer NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker